Beth's Bones
by Forgetfully Me
Summary: Anna Beth Pashnikova: talented young lady with a deep fear. Of going out into space. But, she must go, she needs to get back out to her field of expertise. Best way to do that is to go onto one of the most prestigious ships. The Enterprise.
1. Fear Discovery

**My first story that I've decided to put up on the internet... ever. At least, the one of the best quality since I started writing. It's probably a little Mary Sueish and I'm trying to get away from that. Sorry if there are any mistakes that I have missed, I do not have a beta reader but look it over myself several times before I put any of it up. I'm not going to promise anything on the updating regularity of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned Star Trek or anything affiliated with it. Only thing are are my characters and the adventures they go on.**

* * *

><p><strong>2257 AD<strong>

_Beth breathed out a groan of frustration as she saw the situation turn from worse to deathly. Her mind worked as fast as she could as she fought against the impending doom that she felt was coming. Her little cruiser's shields were failing and she knew nothing good would happen after that. Her emergency beacon was turned on and emitting signals every 3 seconds, the fastest that it was capable of. _

_The closest planet to her would be deadly to crash onto. Not only was it a planet where freezing temperatures were the norm, but there were also drakoulias roaming, who would devour her without moment's hesitation. Although there was the slimmest chance that someone on the tiny out posting there would see her, she wasn't going to take the chance. _

_Her tears were streaking down her cheeks as she realized that this would be how her family lines would fade out, the stupidity of her own making. The ship rocked once more and a sickening crack resounded through her ears. She let out one silent resigned scream as she realized what was about to happen._

_Only, there was no feeling of her blood boiling, her bones breaking, or even breathlessness. Just the familiar jolt of being transported somewhere else._


	2. Living

**Hey all, sorry that I sort of disappeared, I had massive writers block, and was incredibly busy. I finally sorted it out this summer, completely rewriting the story now and I like it much better. I changed the POV, some of her back story and hopefully made her a little more reasonable and real. Unfortunately, she is still more than likely a Mary Sue. Don't be surprised if there is yet another change in the future. But, hopefully not for a long time! **

**I plan on *hopefully* updating on a somewhat regular basis before my classes start in January. Happy reading!**

My list of things that I didn't want went on and on at the beginning of this year. It went from not wanting a roommate while at the academy to not wanting to go into space with my nightmare of a secret crush. Some of them were trivial, like not wanting to have milk in my coffee to the more serious. Serious was along the lines of not wanting to go into space, specifically with the man that I had fallen in love with staring at. There was no way I was able to talk to him like a reasonable adult. Every time we had had to talk in class two years ago I turned into a stuttering fool. There was no way I ever wanted to cross paths with him now. He was now on active duty on one of the most famous star ships around; while I was terra side, safe on the ground teaching part time at the academy. If the two top fears were ever to come into contact, I don't know what I would do. Funny how, fears come to bite you in the ass.

The holo-deck was my safety anchor. It was capable of creating the life I'd wished for before running with my best friend to become famous Star Fleet officers. I would have owned a little store that had its own pottery gallery and kiln. It would be a place that was able to undo stress from anything that happened during the days of teaching at the academy.

After one of those stressful days with a classroom full of young hopeful cadets, I was very ready to relax and look after the shop of my dreams. The street that went along perfectly was crowded as I walked down to the shop. I don't know why I hadn't noticed earlier, the program was already activated. Figuring I had programmed it to do that after I had left the previous day I just shrugged my shoulders. One of the holograms hurried past me, muttering something about a star or something. Confused, I pushed my way forward and stopped short at what I saw, a smile gracing my tired face.


End file.
